desired vengance
by Colnel
Summary: After an encounter with a strange man a data bug attacks Colnel for the second time. Draining his companion and draining Colnel patially. Two famous characters tell colnel what happens to the ones drained. He decided to do all he can for his fallen friend
1. Chapter: 0

Chapter 0

The prologue

"Damn it" The heavy blade said softly looking around at the area. He stood about 6 feew 3 inches appearing to be 20. He wore a green tinted breast plate complete with shoulder armor and forearm armor. Under the armor he had his green long sleeved shirt with his normal brown slacks to match. He wore brown boots which came up to his knee. Most would mistake him for a blade master with what he wore but when they saw the sword he wield it was obvious he was a heavy blade. His green eyes scouted the field his red hair was mid length and came to cover his right eye "So much for my mercenary service...my employer isn't even here" He sigh softly. Sitting down on the soft grass " Why would anyone need someone to help fight here? I haven't seen any monsters anywhere." He run his hand through the grass and look up at the sky "hmm... what a drag. I can't even boost up my skills or level without anything here" HE rub his shoulder and then stood up "Come to think of it...I haven't seen anyone on this field...And with no monsters that means someone should have wiped them all out. If that is the case then where the hell is the group or individual that killed everything?" He clinch his fist rightly and survey the field again. He started walking toward the northen region of the field till he heard a loud growl. He turned his jade green eyes wide " What the hell is that!?" He quickly unsheathe his blade from his back and took a defensive stance. The large lizard monster looked like it was falling apart in some areas but still stood whole. "Since when is something this high in an area this low?" The monster would swing its talons at the heavy blade. The heavy blade would parry the attack with his sword as he jumped up " One shot is all I got. If I cant do it in this shot I wont be able to fight it by myself" He come down quickly. The wight of the sword pushing the blade entirely through the neck of the monster. The head fell landing next to its own decapitated body. "Ha! Remember this day monster. The day that Colnel defeated you single handedly." He smirk and then his eyes widened. The monster's head would squirm making it to its body reattaching itself " What?! No way!" Colnel would jump back "This is impossible! How can this thing have an infinite amount of HP!?" He look around and then close his eyes " Sorry I don't want to wind up dead today" He close his eyes as he vanished moving back to the chaos gate he entered from.

Online players would be walking around the port town of Mac Anu. Surprisingly busy for the time of day. A Female long arm wearing silver shoulder armor and a red dress that came down just above her knees waiting by the chaos gate. She had hazel green eyes. Her reddish brown hair which she had in a ponytail tied at the back was flowing freely today down to her shoulders. She was about 5 feet 8 inches tall. She carried a light spear that she had received as a gift when she first started in the world. The woman looked to be around 20 as a soft sigh came from her lips " Oh where is he...?" A magic circle appeared and colnel would appear from it. The woman ran to him and then hugged him. " Colnel"

"Ah...Siren." He say a little surprised " I didn't think you were going to be on today. I mean on the phone earlier y-"

Siren put her finger up to Colnel's lips to hush him. " I told you when we are here to not mention the outside world."

"Oh that's right. Sorry about that just you know I only get to see you here cause..well yeah" Colnel couldn't help but smile a bit.

Siren sigh softly "Colnel...Can we go to hidden forbidden holy ground?" she look up at him with her hazel green eyes, her reddish brown hair falling to her face. She look at him eagerly awaiting his answer

"Ah...there again? What is it about that place you seem to like so much Miss Scarlet Siren?" He say teasingly at her

"Oh stop. I hate when you call me by the full screen name. I told you already its Siren to you Colnel. S-I-R-E-N" She smile a bit and then let go of him

"I know I know." He smile softly " Well...I suppose if you want to go there again we can."

She smile and then joined Colnel's party. She looked at him and then closed her eyes " I'll wait here okay? I know you just got back from a job right now so go and replenish your stuff"

Colnel would smile and then walk inwards to where the merchants were. He smile seeing some of the ferries travel the water with what seemed to be couples. "Heh...Sometimes I forget this is a game" He pay for his items and then walked across a bridge as he bumped in to someone. " Ack...I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The man he bumped in to him looked at him seeming a little lifeless. He touch Colnel's arm and mumble a bit " You are next."

Colnel would watch him walk away and then closed his eyes for a moment and then noticed the man had disappeared "What was that all about?" He shake his head and then walk to the chaos gate seeing Siren there. He saw her waving him down and he walked to her. " Ready?" She nodded and then Colnel walked to the chaos gate entering the key words " Lets go!" He disappear along with Siren and they arrive at their destination

The area was just a bridge leading to a cathedral that just seemed to float above what seemed to be a lake but no water was visible. Colnel look around and then smiled "Well here we are"

Siren smiled and then walked ahead of him "Come on" She turn back and grab his hand leading him through the huge wooden doors. The haunting music that always seemed to fill the air remained. Siren looked at Colnel and sat down in the front row patting the seat next to her. She waited till Colnel sat down and then grabbed his hand leaning her head on his shoulder " I really miss you."

Colnel looked at her and then closed his eyes " yeah I know what you mean" He sigh a bit and then looked up " So...when do you think you'll be back here for a visit?" He looked at her and smiled

"Still not for a while I'm afraid" she look down and then closed her eyes " Who would have ever thought you play this game...I was surprised when you told me who you were." She blush slightly " I mean it came as a shocker."

"Really? Why is that?" He looked at her a little puzzled

"Cause...your online persona...isn't any different then how you are in real life." She say softly

"I see...I thought we weren't supposed to talk about stuff outside" He smirk.

She shake her head "Don't be dumb" she laugh a bit " Besides we are alone here and can talk freely now."She look at him "Colnel...Did you know who I was before you even helped me?"

"Actually...no" he smirk "I mean the way you acted and talked...so familiar but I couldn't really place it" He toss his head back " I just wanted to help you...and I did...I was glad. You let me. Then when you came on that one night talking about how mad you were cause of what happened at work. I kinda pieced it together." He sigh a bit "I miss you a lot"

She ran her hand through his hair and smiled " I know you do. Don't worry though...I'm sure it wont be too long before we see each other again. Till then we just have to be on here together." She close her eyes

"I know your tired...maybe you should log out for the night?"

"No...I want to stay like this...just like we used to when we were together." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

The foundation began to shake as it startled both of them and they stood up. Dirt and some small debris would fall from the shaking structure. Colnel look at Siren " Are you okay?" she nod. His green eyes look side to side and he unsheathed his sword " we should get out of here."

"Colnel...what is it?" she looked at him concerned as she pulled out her spear.

"I hope its not what I think it is...if it is I want you to run." He looked at her and she shook her head

"No...I want to stay here with you." she say as the rumbling would happen again.

The same lizard creature from before came walking through the wall leaving it unscathed. It roar at both of them and Colnel got in front of Siren " Stay behind me!" He see the creature flicker and then shine. Colnel would drop to his knees his sword falling to the ground. A spot on his arm glowing from where the mysterious man had touched him from before. He yell out in pain " Ah...why does this feel so real!" He he hold on to his arm

Siren look at him "Colnel? Colnel what's wrong?"

The monster would then swipe past Colnel knocking Siren back. Colnel looked at the creature " Why are you following me?" He pick up his sword and would defend the attacks that come at him. The creature let out a horrendous roar and it would shine again. Colnel would fall to the ground again his arm aching. "What's wrong with me?!" The monster would flicker again as a transparent whip like tentacle came from its body. It size Colnel up as the end of it would come to a point. It snap it forward at Colnel who was still on his knees.

"No!" Siren would jump in front of Colnel as it pierce right through her chest. "Colnel...run!" She say as she was lifted up in to the air. She start to turn grey

"Siren!" He get up " No!" He charge at the monster and would unleash a flurry of sword swings. The creature would drop Siren and the lifeless body fell to the floor. Colnel would sheath his sword after seeing the creature fall again. "Siren!? Siren!?" He pick up her lifeless body holding her close to him "Why did you do that? I didn't want you to get hurt damn it" The same whip like tentacle would come from the creatures dead body again as it would aim for Colnel since his back was toward it. It snap again and pierce through Colnel's chest as well. He yell out in pain and be lifted up "What...What is this? It hurts!" He be lifted in to the air as he felt the life being siphoned out from him " No!" He say as his eyes started to close. A sword tearing through flesh could be heard. Colnel would drop to the floor and the grunting of a man could be heard. A second voice could be heard, Someone that was younger? It was then Colnel blacked out.


	2. Chapter: 1

1**Author note**: _everything in italic format is what is happening in real life. I wont say the character's real name since some of these people are my friends._

Chapter: 1

Not just a role play?

Colnel's Jade eyes opened slowly. He saw the ceiling of the cathedral still whole as he started to slowly sit up " Ugh...damn. What the heck happened?" He run his hand through his red hair and looked at two shadowy figures that were sitting down. "Huh?"

"So finally up? I'm glad we managed to get here in time to save you." One of the shadowy figures stood up. "Are you hurt?" The figure would approach him slowly

"Who are you?" Colnel say slowly trying to make out the person in front of him

"Balmung..." the mans snow white hair became visible. His silver armor shined from what little light that was in the area. He spread his wings slowly then folded them as he starred at Colnel with his blue eyes "Balmung of the Azure sky. I gave you my name, what's yours?"

"It's Colnel." He look around and then saw Siren's fallen body still as he quickly knelt at her. "Siren?" He look at Balmung "Who did this to her? Why haven't you revived her?"

The other shadowed figure came forward "We already tried that." As the light revealed the young looking man reddish-orange clothes with golden symbols on his pants. His hat had a gold tint on top covering his teal spiky hair. "However doing that only bring her character to life. But there isn't any reaction from her when she is revived. Also she doesn't stay revived." He sig ha bit and then kneel beside Siren "One can only assume she has become comatose like the other victims who come in contact with data bugs."

"Comatose?" Colnel look at the young man "You seem to be well informed. How do I know your not lying to me."

The kid look at Colnel with his grey eyes "Because...My friend is going through the same thing right now. My name is Kite."

"Kite...I've heard of you." He look to the side "Your that player with the bracelet people seem to talk about..." He close his eyes "Sorry...I don't believe you. Something about a game that makes people go comatose? The in game sequences here have an affect on the outside world. Seems pretty farfetched. Besides you ever think that maybe Siren doesn't respond cause she logged out?" He stand up. "I'm leaving here."

Balmung grab Colnel's arm "That mark..." He stare at him "They are going to come after you again. That mark appears not too far from where a data bug report is filed." Balmung let go of his arm "I hope for your sake, and the sake of your friend she did log out." He look toward kite "Come on Kite. Lets leave here as well. We can't force someone to believe us till they experience it first hand. The more time we waste talking to him the more time we lose trying to help Orca" Balmung walk toward the door of the cathedral waiting for kite outside

"Look I know it seems strange but its true" Kite say lowly "You should log out soon...check on your friend okay?" He run out the door

"Data bugs...comatose. Don't tell me people are thinking this is real." Colnel folded his arms and closed his eyes "What the?" His expression changed to a bit of surprise "My level has been reduced? By 30 levels?" Colnel clinch his fist. "Was it some type of penalty? Damn it..." He punch his hand "That means all those player killers that I protected people from will be looking for me now...Maybe I can bluff that im not level 5 now..." He shuddered a bit and walked outside the cathedral. He log out of the field looking back at the cathedral before he disappeared.

Colnel would appear in front of the chaos gate in Mac Anu "I hope she is okay...Not that I believe that stuff. I mean it has got to be some type of role play stuff." He look around at the town a bit and then closed his eyes " Log out" Colnel would disappear.

A few moments would pass as some of the buildings would began to become wavy as monsters with corrupted data would appear from the buildings. Screams could be heard through out Mac Anu. System administrators would start appearing telling everyone to log out as quick as possible. The town was being evacuated as the monsters began attacking other players. Data drains could be seen happening to the innocent players.

_"No answer..." He put the phone down "Hmm...just coincidence" Colnel would sit down on his bed in his one bedroom apartment. His phone would then go off reading siren's number. "Hello?" He listen on the phone "Collapsed? What do you mea-" His eyes widen "I see but we were just playing not more then fifteen minutes ago..." He clinch his fist " Is she going to be okay?" He look down " Not the first case of someone passing out in front of their terminal." He sigh a bit "No its fine I will be down there hopefully soon. I just have to fill out the papers at work to get the okay to leave. Please take care of her for me. Thank you." He hang up and look down "...Impossible..." He lay down on his bed "Im sure it is just a coincidence...At least I hope so." He look at his computer. "Ill check it out tomorrow..." HE close his eyes and try to sleep_

_The night went by fast as Colnel awakened to the sound of his alarm. "Morning already?" He look at the computer again and then shook his head " After work..." Colnel would go through his daily routine and came home and then sat down in front of his PC "Okay...lets do it.."_

Colnel would appear in front of the chaos gate. He look at the town seeing some of it destroyed "What the?" He look around seeing people helping with the clean up. He walk over to a twin blade "Hey what happened here?"

The twin blade would look at Colnel "Where have you been? Didn't you read the board? Monsters came in to town and started a Ruckus. Monsters that couldn't be defeated. The system administrators had to shut down this server. The damage remains. More players fell in to a coma. Don't you read the boards you newbie.."

Colnel looked at the twin blade "Newbie? How can you even call me that? You're just a level 7. Meanwhile I'm a level thir-"

"Five right? I already looked at what you have on. Trying to pass off as some expert... Talk about weak." The twin blade would keep cleaning up "They are offering some cool items however for helping with the clean up so a lot of people are volunteering for this."

Colnel would nod and shake his head "Believe it or not I was up to 35 last night. Anyways thanks for the info." Colnel would walk away and head to the Chaos gate. "That cathedral...Yeah..." He would insert the key words again. Hidden forbidden holy ground.

Colnel would appear on the bridge again leading to the Cathedral. "I wonder if her body is still here.." He push open the door to the cathedral and then say Kite and balmung sitting down again.

Balmung had his eyes closed and then sighed "So how is your friend? I hope she is okay...but from the way you seemed to have opened that door...I'm assuming she passed out in front of her terminal...huh?"

Colnel clinch his fist "What are you doing here?"

Kite stand up and turn to Colnel "The data bugs followed you back to Mac Anu. You know that right?" He walk toward Colnel "Fifty seven more comatose victims. That all could have been prevented if only you had listened to us."

Colnel narrow his eyes. "I'm sorry I just can't really buy in to that stuff."

Balmung leap from his seat and then use his wings to keep him a float as he landed by Colnel "I see that mark on your arm is still there." He sigh a bit "Colnel...I know this seems unreal. But the point is your friend is in a coma. My friend as well. Don't you want to try and find a way to fix that? I mean if the game caused it, isn't it possible for the game to fix it? I want..No we want your help. Colnel those data bugs seem to be after you. You survived a data drain."

Colnel close his eyes "My help? I cant help anyone. Not at my current state. Even still I cant fight those things. You see they don't die! Sorry but I'll fight on my own and solve this for myself." He turn his back to the both of them

Kite would glare at him "Don't be stupid! Don't you realize we need each other to fight this? You cant do it alone so stop trying to act like you can!" He shout as a giant spider would appear on the ceiling with corrupted data.

Colnel turn back and look up "What the. Here again?!" Colnel unsheathe his sword "Siren I'll avenge you."

Kite would look up as Balmung saw it too. Balmung nodded and took flight slicing at it knocking it from the ceiling. Kite would pull out his daggers and begin attacking. Colnel would slash at the arachnid. Balmung land on top of it stabbing his sword in to its head..

Colnel would yell out "Damn it! This thing isn't dying!"

Kite would look to Colnel "Shut up and keep attacking. We got to get through its shield so I can data drain it!"

The group continued to fight. Colnel would stop suddenly. He quickly run toward kite and knocked him down to the ground hard Balmung looked at Colnel and jumped down. He was about to say something as Colnel would swing his blade at him to get him to step back.

Balmung looked at kite on the floor "What the hell was tha-" the whip like tentacle shot from the spider's body and flew right over kite and past where Balmung used to be standing.

Colnel look at the spider and rush at it jumping on to its head stabbing his blade in to his eye "Kite now!"

Kite got up quickly and saw that the monster was able to be data drained. He close his eyes and the bracelet glowed brilliantly draining the monster. The monster would turn in to a small caterpillar.

Balmung walked up to the caterpillar and stabbed it with his blade and then looked at Colnel "How the hell did you know it was going to data drain?" He look at Colnel's arm seeing it glow "And more so, how did you drop its shield at level 5?"

Colnel looked at his arm surprised "What is with this...The damage from that attack...did you see how much it did?"

Kite walked up to Colnel "9999...right?" His bracelet glowed more as he got closer to Colnel "Why is my bracelet reacting to your arm?"

Balmung looked at them both "Apparently Colnel has gained something when he was data drained and survived. Kite your data drain rewrites the data of a corrupt monster to turn it normal correct? What if when someone is data drained and not complete it does a different type of mutation to the player. Like Colnel's arm."

Kite looked at Balmung. "Yes that is very possible...but does that mean he can defeat a Data bug on his own then?"

Balmung closed his eyes "Not sure...At any rate we should report to Lios about this. Tell him not to go after Colnel since he wanted to after discovering the data bugs were after him."

Colnel looked at Balmung "Don't talk like im not here!" He stare at them both "You mean to tell me the admins were going to delete my character for something that isn't even my fault?"

Balmung looked at Colnel and nodded "Yeah...that's the way the keep the system clean."

Colnel starred at them both "So what you guys were here to defeat me?"

Kite shook his head "No we were here to warn you. We wanted your character around since you seem to attract these monsters. It get all of us closer to this mystery."

Colnel sighed a bit "So in other words you wanted to use me? That's much better. Im out of here." Colnel pick up his sword from the floor and sigh "My help you said...right?" He look at them both and then give them both his member address "This doesn't mean we are working together. I figure you guys get it eventually so I'm cutting out the middle man."

Balmung handed Colnel an item "Here...this will keep you hidden from the data bugs. But if one happens to find you...expect it to have friends. They are after you to complete what they started. We will contact you again as soon as we find out what is with your arm. Till then be a regular player and try to obtain your lost power. We'll keep you updated."

Colnel nodded and then equipped the item Balmung gave him. "I'll see you guys around" Colnel said as he logged out of that field and back to Mac Anu


	3. Chapter: 2

**Author note : **_everything in italic format is what is happening outside the game._

every thing underlined is memory sequence.

(Everything in parenthesis is thoughts. Kinda like a thought bubble )

Chapter 2

Enter the Twin Blade Mistress.

_A few weeks had passed since Colnel met with Balmung and Kite. He had just gotten home now. He went to check on Siren's for himself. Colnel looked at his computer and then placed his laptop on his small table. "I can't believe I was able to boost myself up a bit without running in to any problems. I guess that item did help. Its good to be home now I can actually run the game with maximum requirements." He sat down in front of his computer and turned it on as he opened up the world._

_HE sigh softly to himself as he read through the boards. "Hmm...just more posts on that comatose topic...guess after the incident its to be expected." He made sure to read through everything. Nothing off too much interest. "Well... time to log in and see if th-" he stop and then laugh a bit "Colnel's mercenary service has a new post..." He read it to himself and then smirked "Well looks like I got a job" He close the board and then accessed the world_.

Colnel appeared in front of the chaos gate in Mac Anu. "This won't do. Its in Dun Loireag" He look at the chaos gate and change servers.

He would appear on a grassy piece of ground. He smirked and then shook his head "This place just seems weird to me every time." He look at what seemed to be floating mini islands that were connected by bridges. He walk around a bit "According to that post I have to head toward the grunty stables." He start walking across the bridge. He smirked a bit and then closed his eyes when he made it to the stables remembering when he brought Siren here.

"Colnel this is amazing." Siren had said excited. She grab Colnel's hand and pull him a bit "Come on I haven't been here before I want to see everything" They continue walking through the town as they came up to the grunty stables. "Hey Colnel what are these?"

Colnel smirked a bit "Gruntys. You raise them and they come and help you out by letting you ride them. They even get their own personality. They also like to trade items to you." He smile a bit and then took out his grunty flute and blew in to it. His grunty would come. Colnel pet his grunty and then look at Siren "Come on pet him."

Siren reach out to the grunty and it would lick her hand and then nuzzled up against her "Wow...he is cute." she smile and then look at Colnel " Heh I think you may have come competition." She laugh a bit

"Yeah master Colnel hear that? Im cuter then you"

Siren looked at the grunty surprised "H-he talked."

"Of course I talk." The grunty nuzzle up against her

"Colnel, I didn't know about this. Heh I'm glad you showed me. So how do you raise one?"

Colnel smirked "well you just have to find a baby one. Talk to the stable master and he can tell you all about it" Colnel cross his arms and smile.

"You're Colnel right? Hello?" A females voice had said "Hello!" she poked him.

Colnel snap out of his memories and fall off the edge of the wooden fence he was sitting on. " Ack...I'm sorry." He look at the girl.

"You are Colnel right?" she look at him. She had her arms on her side. She worse some white cloth wrapped around her forearms to her wrist. She had long black hair that came to the middle of her back. Two black lines on her white cheek. She wore a black tight sleeveless shirt that covered up right above her belly button that clung to her developed figure . She wore short tights that were also black that came to above her knees. On the sides of her small waist were two small blades.

"Ah..." He blush a bit checking her out. How couldn't he when someone was looking that appealing. "Er...y-yeah I'm Colnel."

"Good. So you must have read the post on your mercenary forum right?" she offer him her hand.

Colnel took it and stood up. "Yeah that's why I'm here. You said you were in need of a strong fighter."

She nod and then look around "I actually wanted to go to a real tough dungeon. Its recommended to go there at level 25." she smile " But I think with you being level 21 we wont have a problem."

Colnel looked at her surprised "Wait how do you know my level?"

She smiled " Checked your equipment."

Colnel look at her and then sighed and then tried to examine her. "Hm? Why is your level all questioned out?"

She laughed a bit "Cause I don't like people to know my level. Otherwise they think they aren't good enough to party with me. So what do you say? I cant really pay you that well..." she look at him "Actually I cant pay you at all. So I was hoping that well...if you weren't busy you would join my party."

Colnel looked at her. His face went grim as she mentioned no pay. He sighed a bit and then thought to himself. (4 levels higher. The items and exp are worth it enough right?) He clear his throat. "Well...I guess I can give you a hand."

Her Blue eyes brightened up and she jumped "All right I been looking for someone to part-" She cover her mouth "Er...I mean so be it." She look at him "Well form the party on the field okay? " She give him the key words "Ill see you there" She run off to the chaos gate ahead of him.

"Hm..." he sigh a bit and then bought some items. "Well I guess I should hurry up." He walk to the Chaos gate and entered the keywords "damn...this is 25...Well I mean she has to be at least 20 cause it just be dumb to attempt this at all...I don't even know her name yet. Geeze" He disappear and then appear by the woman

"Good you're here." She said softly looking around

" I never got your name. What is it by the way?" He look at her curiously

"Its Rio." she smile and then invite him to her party.

"Ah well lets see what your hp is...like...?" He look at her his eyes widened " 45? Only 45 hp? What level are you? 3?"

"Actually...2..."she look to the side quietly

"And you wanted to come here?" He look around " what were you thinking?"

"Well...the game has been out so long in Asia I was too weak to play with anyone there. I know English so I can communicate here...and I want to be strong like everyone and I know I may have screwed up and acted like I knew everything but honestly I want to b-"

Colnel put his finger to her lips " Okay okay I get it." He sigh a bit and then look around "I'll help you out but next time you should really tell people your new to this. Now lets get out of here before anything att-" Colnel stop suddenly and then push Rio to the ground hard falling on top of her

"Hey what's the big idea. Get off!" she say trying to push him off "I know im new but you don't have to do this!" she say as she then saw a sword swing just above Colnel's back and her eyes widened "How did you know?"

He get up and then grab her arm "Come on! No way we can fight this thing if we haven't even had time to boost our stats!"

Rio would be pulled by Colnel as the came up on some rocks and hid there. "I'm sorry...I didn't think it be this hard.." She say gasping a bit

"Its fine...just let me look around the surroundings." He surveyed the field and sighed a bit "It's a desert field. Meaning there are earth monsters here." He look around a bit more throughly "No cover other the rocks." He look at her "Do you have any spells? I mean anything at all?"

"Um...no..." She look to the side. "Nothing more the la repth..." She close her eyes "But I do have items!"

He close his eyes and then think to himself a bit more "Honestly if we beat one monster that would boost you up quick. La repth is good it's a heal spell which we will need. You have any items that boost defense and attack? Or lower there resistance to magic and physical attacks?"

"I got warrior blood...That help?" she smile

"Heh for my class? That's a god send. Think you can use one on me?"

"Yeah." she pull out a bottle and it float in the air and disappear as Colnel glowed a bit "Some people in town gave me it"

"Well I got some items to use on enemies to bring down their stats...so lets just hope its enough. Anything you do will be that much better. I also have some resurrect" He stretch a bit "So if for some reason I cant get to you, you wont have to worry"

She nod a bit "Colnel...Thanks.."

Colnel nodded and then he grab her arm "Lets move!" He pull her "just stick close to me" He start running as he noticed the entrance to the dungeon. He run down the stairs and then gasped a bit for air. "Heh well...we are alive...we have to fight form here on in. You ready?"

She nodded "Of course I am"

Colnel unsheathed his sword. Rio then took out her twin blades. They walk through the first door of the dungeon. As luck would have it three monster portals were in the room. Colnel looked at Rio and then stood in front of her. A headless armor emerged from each portal. Colnel would rush forward with the boost of attack from Rio's warriors blood. He was quickly surrounded and he then smirked "Got you!" He spin around with his sword attacking all three. "Rio use tiger claws!"

Rio nodded and then quickly rushed at the one with the less amount of hp and then stopped right behind it. She twist her body and then span quickly each hit connecting for minimal damage

Colnel saw the opportunity and then jumped up in to the air and came crashing down through the armor with his blade. It fell to pieces. He looked at Rio and saw her glow. "Hey awesome!"

Rio's eyes brightened "wow! Two levels from one of them!?" she laughed a bit and then looked at Colnel "La repth!" she shouted as the both regained some hp.

Colnel be fighting both armors as best as he could Rio coming up and attacking from behind. The eventually beat both of them. Colnel now resting on the floor looked up at her

"Colnel...this is really helping me out." she smile a bit and then knelt by him

"Heh...tired...give me a moment to rest" He say breathing hard. "Didn't think I have to fight that hard. How high are you now?"

She close her eyes. " Level 7 now." She smile

"That's good." He push himself up. "This dungeon is weird...I used a fairy orb and it seems to be one more room before we go down...I think we should just make it to the treasure room instead of fighting everything."

She nod. "Yeah you are right."

Colnel would walk ahead of her and then entered the next room. He breathed a sigh of relief as a blue chest appeared from one of the portals.

"Oh treasure!" Rio would cry out as she ran to the chest and was about to open it.

Colnel would rush and grab her arms "No don't!" He shouted

"W-what? W-why?"

"It's a trap...here " he hand her a fortune wire "Use this to disarm it."

She use it on the chest and it turned brown and she open it "Oh...I see." She smile and then looked at Colnel "Its some new leg armor. It gives me dark spells. This is cool!" She say as she quickly equipped it

"Good...well lets continue." He say as he walk through the next door and went deeper in to the dungeon.

Now at b-5 with only three rooms, where they are, a square room and then a small room past it. Colnel lean up against the wall and look at Rio "So...what level you at now?"

Rio close her eyes and then looked at him "Level 13." She smile a bit "Am I helping out more?"

Colnel nodded "Yeah of course. I mean I'm up to 24 now." He rub his arm a bit " So then you ready? I'm almost certain that there is something strong in there"

Rio nodded and then went ahead of him. She look back seeing him close behind. She enter the door and saw the portal and gasped a bit

Colnel put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry...I'm here with you" He point his sword at the portal "Okay come on!"

The portal open up and then a chest would appear. Colnels serious face went back to a calm manner "Phew..." He walk to it and use his fortune wire and open it up. Nothing to special was in it. He sigh softly. "Well guess all that's left is that treasure room"

Rio nodded and then they both walked in to the room together. Rio ran to the chest and opened it up. She pull out a sword and then new twin blade weapons. "Wow look. This sword looks cool. Here you take it." she put her old blades away and put on the new ones "What do you think?" she smile

"Definitely more powerful I say." Colnel laughed a bit and then equipped his new blade. It was a rare weapon for him and he was glad to have it. "Thanks Rio"

Rio would smile and then look at him "No I actually owe you more." She smile and then closed her eyes "Here take my member address. You are really good at this. I want to help you out and have you help me out more often. Im glad you taught me a lot. We should go back to Dun Loireag. " She smile and then pulled out a sprite ocarina warping colnel and herself to the beginning of the dungeon.

Colnel looked at Rio and then closed his eyes. "Well time to go and teleport from the field no?" he walk outside as she followed him and they both returned to Dun Loireag.

Rio smiled as she appeared first and then saw Conlel beside her "Thanks a lot for today...But I have to go to school now. I can't believe I spent all night playing this."

Colnel looked at her puzzled "But its barely dark"

Rio shake her head "Time zones. Its morning here. I got morning classes today and tomorrow. Other then that im free for the week. So hopefully we will see each other again soon." She yawn a bit "go to bed soon okay Colnel?"

Colnel nodded "Of course."

Rio smiled and then waved bye "Night Colnel" She disappeared quickly.

Colnel closed his eyes "Siren...Ill find a way to help you soon. I promise." He touch his arm and then sighed softly "I wonder if they come up with anything...I want to message them but then they might think I want to party with them. I got ot figure this out on my own" He close his eyes and then logged out.

_Colnel looked at the message boards and saw more debate on the comatose forum "They don't know anything" He said quietly to himself and shook his head "Well... time to turn this off" He was about otclsoe the world then his computer gave the signal for message recieved_

_Colnel opened his message from an anonymous sender. "To the one with the cursed mark..." Colnel read it_

_"The more you run and hide the more angrier I become. I want your consciousness. You must realize taht you been marked for a reason. Keep hiding. I will find you. The ones close to you will also become another victem."_

_"The hell does this mean..." He sigh a bit and then forwarded the message to balmung and kite. An attachment on the end read "I don't know what this person means by this. I think we should be careful sicne our actions are not going unnoticed by our enemies. What really is our enemy? Lets meet tomorrow at the usual spot. Ill be there from when I log on till I log off." Colnel sent the message and then turned of his computer "Well that is all I can do now." he sigh a bit and then laid in his bed falling asleep._


	4. Chapter: 3

1**Author note : **_everything in italic format is what is happening outside the game._

every thing underlined is memory sequence.

(Everything in parenthesis is thoughts. Kinda like a thought bubble )

Chapter 3

Meeting at the Cathedral

Colnel had been waiting at the cathedral from the Mac Anu server. He had been waiting there for about 5 minutes. He sigh to himself and then walked around. He sit down near the alter and close his eyes "This was your favorite spot...I remember when this was just a game. How long has it been?" He sigh softly closing his eyes

"Colnel!" Siren had shouted loudly. "Are you paying attention to me?" She say as she moved her hair from her face.

"Ah...heh...sorry I kinda fell asleep." He look to the side kinda embarrassed. "Its not that I'm bored or anything just I can actually relax around you. There isn't many people I can do that with so its comforting."

"Oh its fine...besides its pretty late already...or early...I don't know what you would call it right now" she giggle a bit and then brought her hand to his head and pulled him to lay down using her lap as a pillow. "Anyways I was saying I like this place a lot cause this is where we first met. Well first place we talked as well." She look down at him

"I remember..." he look at her with his jade green gaze "It was a good thing I had saw you talking with him in the root town."

"I was really naive to people in the game. I should have been killed but you saved me." She blush a bit "This place was also when you told me you figured out who I was. And you told me who you were."

"Yeah...To think it was cause of this game we actually bega-" He was interrupted as his lips met Sirens

Siren pull her head back slowly and then smile "Don't ever change okay?"

"Heh...Well you changed me to how I am now. You kinda brought back who I used to be. I don't think I ever want to be that same guy that al-"

Colnel opened his eyes as he heard the door of the cathedral open. "So you managed to come?" Colnel get up and turn "I was starting to think you guys wouldn't...show?" His eyes would widen

"Hellooooo Colnel!" The familiar voice called out as Rio would step inside "You know how many people I had to ask in Mac Anu to find you?" Her blue eyes focused on him "I asked everyone in town. I finally found someone that said you usually came here with a girl or meet that girl" she walk and sit down on the bench he was sitting on. She put her arms on top of the back of the bench resting them there

"Rio? " He look at her and then shake his head. "What are you doing here?"

Rio smiled and then brought her right hand to her face as if she was to tell him a secret "To spy on that girl you are supposed to meet here" She smile and then put her loose cloth wrapped hand on the bench again "I have to see if I can approve of this girl Since she will most likely be partying with us right?"

Colnel looked to the side and then shook his head. Normally Rio would have been right. However with Siren a victim it be a long while.

"What happened? You okay?" she saw as Colnel's expression changed "Colnel?"

Colnel sigh softly "You wont be meeting her. At least not yet. You heard of those comatose victims?"

Rio nodded "Yeah I have. Its been happening over here in Asia. Though I don't know anyone personally effected by it."

Colnel looked at her and then sat down by her "Well I thought it was all a role play thing. I was wrong cause she became a victim. I couldn't do anything to help her. She tried protecting me and thats how she became a victim. Her name is Siren."

Rio looked at him "That's Horrible...How did it happen?"

Colnel shook his head "I've been asked not to talk about it. I'm sorry."

Rio nodded and then sighed a bit "I'm sorry about that. If I can help you at all just let me know okay?"

Colnel shook his head "It be to dangerous. I don't want something happening to you."

Rio frowned a bit "Come on Colnel. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Come on Colnel. I'm a big girl I know how to take care of myself." Siren smiled a bit."Though I don't mind being helped by you."

Rio would poke Colnel "Colnel?"

Colnel shake his head "Ah sorry...just remembering something is all...Sorry."

Rio sigh a bit and then shrug "Just let me know if I can help. I want to help you out. You helped me out already I like to return the favor somehow."

Colnel give a slight smile "Okay...I'll try to let you know what I can. I don't want to risk you being banned or something"

Rio nod a bit. "So Colnel why did you come here again?"

Colnel look a bit surprised "That's right. I told some people to meet me here."

She tilt her head "Oh? Well I can keep you company if you like. I mean what else am I going to do? This game isn't too fun to play by yourself." She yawn a bit "Heh you jerk I still haven't recovered from that night of bringing my level up. Though I did manage to take a long nap."

Colnel laugh a bit " Don't you have class tomorrow?"

Rio nodded a bit "Yeah but I think im just going to skip today. I haven't skipped a day yet."

Colnel nod a bit "So then what days do you go to school?"

Rio put her find to her chin and look up "let me think... I go to school Monday Tuesday and Wednesday in your time zone."

Colnel looked at her a bit surprised "Really? So then you don't go all week?"

Rio shook her head "Nope. Hehe college is hard enough already."

Colnel nodded a bit "Oh a college student. Makes sense now."

Rio nod "Yep. So Colnel what do yo-" she was interrupted by yelling outside "What was that?

Colnel look at her and then invited her to his party "Lets go check"

Rio nodded and accepted the invite as they both ran to the door and opened it

"Stupid wavemaster die!" A long arm dressed in a loose black hakama with gold trim on it. He had a long sleeve shirt and a vest on both unbuttoned showing off his well defined muscles. The long sleeve shirt was white and loose. The best black with the same golden trim as his hakama. His hair was short and red. Combed back. Over his left blue eye a scar came across it going to the right stopping at his nose. He keep thrusting his lance

"What did I do to you?! There isn't a reason for you to be fighting me!" A wavemaster would shout back at him. The wave master was dressed in normal robes that were a dark purple accented with black trim. His cap was black at the top that transitions to purple as it comes down to the end. He had dark blue hair that matched his eye color. A green triangle painted on both sides of his face.

"This is starting to piss me off!" The long arm yell as he then thrusts hard as it caught the wavemaster's side.

The wavemaster drop to his knees holding his side "Damn it...that took out a big chunk of my health." He look up as another thrust would come at him. "No!"

Colnel would be in front of him as he parried the blow to the side. "You know...nothing pisses me off more then a player killer..."

"Well well if it isn't Colnel. You bastard!" He pull his lance back and put the butt of it on the ground "How many times you plan on stopping me from having my fun?"

Rio would rush to the wavemaster's side "hey don't go dying on me." she close her eyes "Repth!" she cast a healing spell repeatedly till he was healed.

The wavemaster looked at Rio "Heh...thanks I appreciate it."

"Hmm...Alastor...its been a while" Colnel point his sword at the long arm

"You know...I heard you got penalized..." He smirk "thats why you been around Mac Anu. To hid from us play killers."

"If you think you can fight me and win then by all means try it. Just remember...how many times you have been humiliated by my blade."

Alastor point at his eye "Ill never forget this. Now die!" He thrust his lance at Colnel repeatedly

Colnel would dodge the deadly attacks and parry some. He yell out to Rio "Hey get him inside! I don't want you guys getting hurt!"

Rio shake her head "No I got to help heal you in case!"

Alastor would smirk and then rush at Rio moving past Colnel He would smirk "Heh Three for one!? I'll be known as the best for killing two people and Colnel!" He put all the force in to his thrust.

Colnel's eyes would widen as he rush as fast as he could and dropped to one knee. His eyes wincing. His right forearm completely pierced. " Heh...got you!" Colnel push the lance from the point out of his arm and then slice across Alastor's chest. He be breathing heavy as he looked at his arm. It surged with pain. (Damn it...why can I feel it in my arm in real life too...) He stare at his arm "Oh no..." He see the bracelet accessory Balmung gave him had shattered from the impact of the lance "Everyone get out of here! Run away!!!"

Alastor would struggle to get up. "Heh...think that could kill me?!" He hold his chest the blood coming through his fingers "Well!!" He thrust his lance again as it pierced Colnel's arm above his elbow.

Colnel would yell out in pain and then grip his sword with his left hand "You idiot!" he swing his sword cutting the lance in half as he pulled the piece from his arm and threw it down (I didn't feel that one...I took damage but no pain..." He touch his arm and looked at it as it started to glow "No!" He look at Rio and the wavemaster "Run! Or I'll kill you myself!"

Rio looked at Colnel and walked to him her hand glowing for the healing spell.

The wavemaster got up and then held Rio back "Its okay. I can heal him faster" He walked to him and the cast a heal spell on Colnel fixing his arm. "Listen we cant run. We can help you fight him. Im Gun Castor. Gun for short"

Colnel shake his head "You don't understand. I don't need help against him its for your own safety!"

Rio had invited Gun to the party and a third party member had joined "Come on Gun lets help him"

Colnel's eyes would widen "No don't join up! " He try to disband the party as quick as he could but the command became invalid "what?" He look around as a rift opened up in the sky and a knight carrying a scythe with corrupted data appeared "Not now!"

Alastor would look at Colnel confused and then saw the Knight appeared "What the hell!? That...that...that's a data bug I'm out of here " He quickly log out from the field.

Colnel would hold his sword up (we don't have data drain...damn it...) "Rio...Gun...I want you to leave...now!"

Rio shake her head "No! I won't abandon you!" She pull out her daggers.

Gun looked at the knight "Infinite health? I assume you are Colnel and she is Rio. I've heard your names enough today I wont forget them. I can take care of all the healing. Just leave it to me"

Colnel looked at them "Damn it. This is what put Siren in to a Coma! I don't want that to happen to anyone else!" He quickly be hit from behind with the scythe and flew about five feet. He turn around looking at the knight. "Damn..it...that really hurt!" (Data bugs can really hurt me? Then...what about when I got stabbed in the arm? Why did I feel it? No focus you got to protect them) He hold his sword up feeling refreshed suddenly "Huh?" he look at gun seeing him casting healing spells

Gun give a thumbs up "Told you! Now fight!"

Rio would rush behind Colnel. Colnel would slash at the knight. Rio leaping from behind him attacking. The knight would swing its scythe at both of them. They dodge it and continue the attack.

Gun would close his eyes as a magic circle appeared beneath him. He then raise his staff casting a paralyze spell. It was successful as the monster came to a halt.

Colnel could see Rio's onslaught on the monster. She was using everything he had taught her. He narrows his eyes "got to hold out till kite and Balmung come. I hope they come..." Colnel would jump up in to the air and come across the armor as it split in two. It then pull its self back together without a scratch

Rio's eyes would widen "That didn't kill it?!"

Colnel keep attacking "It wont die unless Kite comes!"

Gun's eyes would widen "You know kite?" He cast a heal spell on the party

Rio looked at Colnel and then kept attacking "I didn't know you knew someone so famous!"

Colnel would take out warriors blood and use it on himself to boost his attack "Yeah...sadly I do! But they aren't here. I don't know how long we can keep fighting." His eyes widen a bit and he dropped to the ground holding his right arm where the mark was "Damn it hurts!"

Rio rushed to Colnel's side. Gun getting there just as quick "Colnel! What happened? Are you okay? Colnel?" Rio would keep talking to him.

The knight broke free of its paralyzed state and then start stepping forward. Three tentacles would rise form its body as they all came to sharp points.

Colnel see the monster and then got up quickly "look out guys!" He run at the knight. His whole right arm glowing white as he swung his sword. The monster fly back and a lout explosive sound came from the impact.

The monster would struggle to get up. It rise slowly but looked normal now. Its hp dropped to 1 as it was now visible.

Colnel be on the floor gasping for air as his magic points and hp dropped to one.

Rio looked at Colnel and jumped ahead of him stabbing the creature finishing it off.

Gun would Run to Colnel healing his lost strength.

Rio would walk back to Colnel kneeling by him "You okay?"

Colnel's expression be blank and then he snap out of it "Yeah...I'm fine. Just tired.."

The footsteps of two people running could be heard. Kite and Balmung running as fast as they could. Balmung would leap in the air his wings carrying him faster "Colnel! you know what you just did?"

Kite made it to them a few seconds after "How did you beat a data bug without data drain?!"

Balmung look at Rio and Gun "Lets move inside...I'll help Colnel." Balmung help Colnel to his feet and then looked at his arm "It broke?"

Colnel nodded and then sighed "Sorry.."

Balmung saw the group head inside and then he pulled out the same accessory putting it on Colnel's arm "Here...it will hide your pressense lets go" he help Colnel to the cathedral.

Colnel would tell Balmung and Kite what had happened. As kite and Balmung told Rio and Gun what was going on.

Gun held his head "This is all too much."

Balmung sighed "Sadly its real...So That player killer fled.. That is good though. We don't have to worry about him."

Kite looked at Colnel "That arm...its dangerous. To take you and it down to 1 hp a piece...and leave you stunned like that. At least you can fight data bugs though"

Rio shook her head "I want to help...I can't just stand by and watch as one of my friends is put in to something like that."

Gun sighed a bit and nodded "Even though I just met you guys. I owe Colnel. He didn't let that player killer beat me. I want to help to."

Balmung looked at Kite and nodded. "Well if you guys want to help...I'll tell the administrators to leave you two alone."

The group would exchange member addresses and Balmung sighed "Ill be sending you all messages of everything. Colnel as for the cure to comatose victims and that message you sent me. The message is untraceable. No address like that exists. We got our messages back. The comatose victims. We are getting more leads. We are looking in to them. Hopefully our leads aren't just false. We need to get going Keep you guard up. If we are being watched a moment of weakness may be what they are waiting for." He look at kite "You guys take care..." Balmung would leave the field.

Kite looked at them "I'm glad you guys are here to help. I hope after all this we can at least play this together without having that worry of what's happening" He smile and then logged out.

Gun sigh a bit "My plans are wrecked for today. So I'm going to bed. I'll see you around" he move the dark blue hair from his face and then vanish

Rio looked at Colnel "You leaving?"

Colnel shook his head "In a bit...Hey...thanks..."

Rio look at him "For what?"

He sigh "Making me realize I'm not doing this on my own."

Rio smiled "Heh don't worry about it."

Colnel look at her "Alastor...I fought him. That is how I met Siren."

Rio nodded "I see."

Colnel nodded "Ill tell you the story...when we meet again. How bout here tomorrow?"

Rio nodded "Okay...I like to hear it." she smile "well Im going to go. You should rest to Colnel. Especially if you can feel the pain."

Colnel smiled a bit "Okay. Ill see you tomorrow then."

Rio nodded and then left the field.

Colnel would look up at the ceiling "See Siren. I haven't changed yet" He smile and then logged out..


	5. Chapter: 4

1**Author note : **_everything in italic format is what is happening outside the game._

every thing underlined is memory sequence.

(Everything in parenthesis is thoughts. Kinda like a thought bubble )

xxx's means that's the real name but like I said wont be revealing that

Chapter 4

Still In My Heart

Colnel had already logged in. He was standing outside the cathedral looking out to the vast nothingness that was on this field."I wonder if it always looked like this..." He sigh a bit and then leaned against it resting his head on his hand. "I should be out there trying to figure stuff out...however I got nothing to go off of. Oh well besides I said I meet her here." He close his eyes and then just tried waiting patiently.

Rio would appear on the field and then walked up beside Colnel quietly."Sorry I'm on later then normal. I had to pick my dog up from the vet and I just been keeping her company."

Colnel would open his eyes and shake his head "Ah don't worry too much about it. So how is your dog?"

"Great" she smile and then leaned on the edge of the stone bridge like Colnel. "So..."

"You want to know pretty badly don't you?" Colnel said softly

"Yeah...But if you don't want to share that is fine"

"No no. I'll share." He closed his eyes. "It must have been about December. A little after Christmas had passed. They were holding a gift event that day." He start to go in detail

"This even is weird.." Colnel sight softly to himself "From what I heard the item is really only effective till your level 10." He shake his head a bit. He look around seeing snow fall around Mac Anu. He walk toward the bridge stopping in the middle resting on the railing hearing the people around him.

"Come on. If you want to power that item up, I'll help you. We long arms need to stick together. Trust me after this you'll never forget the name Alastor" He said with a slight smirk

"I...I don't know. I mean I'm happy with what I got." Siren had said softly. "Besides I don't want to be necessarily powerful. I like just staying here and playing at my own pace." 

"Yeah that's true. But still that item would be a lot better and you wouldn't have to worry about having to take the time to find money and what not."

"Well...okay. You said it was at hidden forbidden holy ground right?"

Alastor nodded. "Yeah. So get your items and then ill be waiting at the Chaos gate." HE run off toward the Chaos gate.

Colnel got a look at Alastor as he ran by "hmm..." He then looked at Siren who was walking around the town. He walk past toward her but passed her. He then felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around "Hm?" He look at Siren

"Hey...um...I was wondering. Well I'm kind of new to this." She look to the side. "Could you help me? Im looking to pick up some items."

Colnel starred at her and then smiled a bit "I kinda figured you were new to this. I overheard you and that Alastor guy talking. If you want to play at your own pace you should in my opinion."

She look at him and then to the side " I know but he seemed so persistent. I figure I let him help me."

Colnel sigh a bit "Well that is your choice I suppose. If your looking for items though, follow me." He walk ahead of her.

Siren looked at him "Hey...um...my name is Scarlet Siren." She walk with him

"Oh...How rude of me. My name is Colnel." he smile a bit. "So Miss Scarlet Siren. How long have you actually been playing this game?"

Siren seemed lost in thought for a moment and then smiled " about three days"

"Wow so you just barely started." He place his hands behind his head "So this event item is really going to help you out. I hear its really effective till you hit level 10."

Siren nodded " Yeah...heh it will be good for me for about 6 more levels." She look ahead as she saw the item shop ahead "Oh...that was actually pretty easy."

Colnel nodded "Heh yeah. So I guess you just been out fighting and its why you never knew about the shops huh?

Sire nodded "Yeah...I wanted to grind a bit."

Colnel smiled a bit "Well...heh you take care of yourself. Remember to just make the most out of the game while you play. Otherwise you might just want to quit. I'll see you around." Colnel would walk to the Chaos gate. He pass Alastor. He felt a cold chill go down his spine like if he was being watched. He enter the keywords hidden forbidden holy ground and logged in to the field. He see the bare place and then narrowed his eyes "Why would he invite her here to power up that item?" He walk to the cathedral and enter inside it. He walk around hearing the haunting music "That guy...something about him...he knew who I was..." HE continue walking around

Siren and Alastor would log in to the field. Siren walked around looking at her surroundings "So what here can power up this item?"

Alastor had a smirk on his face as he walked ahead of her "Actually its inside the cathedral. Not a lot of people know about this place." He push open the doors and surveyed the inside. He smile a bit not seeing anyone inside. "Well come on hurry up."

Siren looked at him and sighed a bit "You don't have to be rude." She say as she followed him. She look around admiring the way the place looked and then saw Alastor had stopped right at the alter. "What's wrong?"

Alastor smirked as he started to chuckle to himself. "Stupid Newbie." He put his hand to his face and turn around laughing "Don't you get it? I set you up." he smirk "You ever hear of those violent players? The ones that kill others just for the pure fun of it? The ones that take those items off the dead ones?" He smirk "I...Am...One." He pull out his lance and point it at her. 

Siren's hazel green eyes widened as she screamed out a bit "Get Away from me!" she pull out her basic lance. She hold it up to defend herself "Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it?"

"Ending someone's life. I find it really amusing for someone so weak to put up a fight against an opponent who out classes them in everything." He smile and then thrust his lance at her.

Siren moved to the side as it pierced her shoulder armor. She wince a bit "No...stop this!" she trust her lance at him as she was parried easily and stumbled forward.

"Talk about pathetic." Alastor smirked. He equip a weaker weapon and attack her. He damage her slightly. "I do enjoy dragging out a fight."

Siren fell to the floor. After taking a wound to her stomach. She try pushing herself away slowly. Her lance across the cathedral. "No..." she close her eyes "Someone help me!"

Alastor smirk. "Heh scream all you want. No one comes here." He be standing over her. She was now sitting up trying to push away from him. Alastor would equip his strongest lance and then laugh "Now now...Don't be too angry!" He saw kicking her a bit.

Colnel could hear a battle was going on and had been running through the halls of the cathedral. "What was that noise?" He be a floor higher but could see Alastor standing over Siren "What the?"

Alastor raise his lance up "Heh now die!" He thrust his lance downward for her chest.

Colnel would jump from where he was before Alastor raised his lance. He land right between the both of them as the lance was parried by Colnel's sword. Colnel be on one knee and he look up at Alastor. "Damn player killer. I hate when you ruin the game for other people." He push him back with his sword. Making him skid back across the cathedral "You okay?" He look back at Siren "I'm sorry I got kinda lost wondering around here I had trouble finding you." He turn around and pull out a potion and hand it to her "Here drink this. It should restore you fully since your only level 4 if I remember correctly." He smile "I'll take care of him" He turn around. His smile turning to a serious face.

Alastor would stare at Colnel "Heh I thought I knew who you were. Your that Heavy Blade all us player killers hate. Colnel." He hold his lance firmly "But to beat you would end your legacy of being immortal to a players attack."

"Oh so that's what people are saying? A regular player's attack can't kill me?" He laugh a bit "I'm a little flattered by that. Though truth is. You guys are too weak to be able to kill me. True you may injure me, but yet I always wind up the victor cause of my skill. You think you are any different? Care to see if I am immortal? Be my guest."

Alastor would narrow his eyes and charge at him. He thrust his lance at Colnel repeatedly. "Just die!"

Colnel would keep dodging the thrusts. He smirk as Alastor stepped forward to hard and lost his footing making him stumble toward him "Got you!" Colnel would swing his sword he noticed Alastor recovered from the mis step. His sword would go across his left eye.

Alastor would step back yelling out in pain holding his eye. "You bastard!" HE drop the lance. Blood coming from right beside his nose going diagonally upwards to just where his forehead had began. He stare at Colnel "This isn't over." He hold his eye and then logged out from the field.

Colnel would turn around and walk to Siren. "Hey..."

Siren had taken the potion but was still scarred as she backed away from him. "W-what?"

Colnel tilt his head to the side "Hey you don't have to be scarred of me. It may surprise you but not all people above level 20 are player killers." He smile and sat down on one of the benches

Siren looked down. She sit by him "Thanks...For saving me." She look at the ground

"Hey don't worry about it." He look at her "What's wrong?"

"Just...I was getting ready to quit this game if I had died. I thought that only people would be out to get me. But...I was wrong. You helped me...and I just. I feel bad for even thinking that."

"Ah don't worry too much about it." He yawn a bit "I just hate player killers. I'm glad I was there to save you." He close his eyes and then pulled out a light lance. "Here" He offer it to her

"W-what's this?" She took it and looked at it .She smiled a bit and looked at him

"Heh if your level 4. This Lance is probably the best item for you. I got it from an event before you started playing. This lance can actually be upgraded too. Just you need to go to the weapon shops. And present the claim" He hand her the slip "They can upgrade it for you. The event was really hard and I didn't get the sword. I got the lance so I have no use for it. I want you to have it."

Siren would smile and then hold on to it tightly "Thank you so much. I'll always be sure to treasure this Colnel." She close her eyes. 

Colnel smiled a bit and gave her his member address "Here...that way you can see if im online. Ill help you out. I don't mind playing at your pace."

Siren blush a bit "Really? Thank you." she was about to say something and stopped "Im sorry I got to go."

Colnel sigh a bit "ah well that is a shame. Well till next time we meet. Feel free to send me a message Miss Scarlet Siren"

Siren shake her head "Just call me Siren. Well good bye" She said as she left the filed and logged out.

Rio smiled a bit "So you saved her? That is how you to first met?"

Colnel nodded and then smiled a bit himself "Yea."

Rio scratched her head "So that scar on Alastor was left by you. Tell me more about you and Siren. When did you start seeing each other?"

Colnel laughed a bit "Heh well aren't you curious" he sigh a bit "About a month of playing together we became good friends. However I didn't know I knew her outside the game as well."

_Colnel be standing behind the counter reading a book on law enforcement. "Hmm.."_

_"Hiya book worm!" Siren said._

_"Oh hi xxxxxx" he rub his head a bit "Don't tease me too much. I happen to like this and I don't want to be stuck working here my whole life."_

_"I know I know xx " She look around "So got any recommendations for games? Not that I really need any other game since you told me to pick up the world. " she mimic Colnel's voice "If you are looking for something time consuming and something that you can play at your own pace. I recommend the World. Sure its an MMO but still its worth the fee._

_Colnel smirked "You're a funny one." he say sarcastically "Ah well there might be some expansions coming out for it. I haven't heard to much about it though. I like the game though I noticed I been partying a lot with the same people. Heh feels like I know them"_

_"Yeah I been doing that too. Its fun though. I mean with me being in the military and all. I really can't make too many friends where I am at cause I may have to move at a moments notice. I'm glad though I came here after Christmas to return that gift. That is how I met you initially._

_"Yeah. It is going to suck when you leave though. You are a pretty cool girl."_

_"Thanks. So one day you and me got to play on the world. I think we could have fun"_

_"Yeah. We will have to plan for something"_

_"Well I thought I just stop by and say hi . I really can't stay too long. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you im going to be gone for a few days." she smile_

_"Ah don't worry about it . I'll see you around right?"_

_She smile while nodding and then left the store. Colnel would go through the rest of his day and return home as he sat down in front of his PC._

Colnel would appear in front of the Chaos gate "Said she wanted to meet me at the usual place." He log in to hidden forbidden holy ground. He look at the cathedral as he entered it. He smile seeing siren sitting down and sat by her. "So what's up? Normally we don't meet here unless we are just going to talk"

Siren look down. "Just...I need to tell you something. My job requires me to travel. I'm not going to be on for a few days. It just really pisses me off that they do this. I'm sorry. So I was hoping we can just spend tonight talking if you didn't mind?

Colnel shake his head "Sure I don't mind." He smile a bit

"So she told you she was leaving?" Rio asked

"Yeah. We talked about just stuff we liked and what we didn't. It felt strange cause I had the conversation before with . I didn't think to much about it till she logged off. I noticed I was bored and just waiting for her to come back. Same thing at work. Then I pieced it all together. One night. Just thinking about how she was complaining about the same things as " He look up and continue

Colnel and Siren both be sitting down together in the cathedral. Colnel would look at her "So how was your trip?"

"Boring...I didn't really want to go but I had to. I'm glad to be back though."

Colnel smiled a bit (that's exactly what she said when she said she was back...it is her..) He blush a bit and then looked at her

"Something wrong? You seem to be blushing?" She tilt her head

"Ah...heh have a bit of a fever. That update they did to the game can pick up facial features I hear now. So I guess it does work."

Siren giggle a bit "Yeah. This seems more real and real"

Colnel closed his eyes "So what is your job? If you don't mind my asking"

Siren looked at him surprised "Ah Colnel we aren't supposed to reveal that stuff."

Colnel smile a bit " I know just im curious is all.." He look up at the ceiling. 

Siren closed her eyes leaning against him a bit "Heh guess im still tired from my trip"

Colnel close his eyes as well "Hey Siren..."

"Yeah?" Siren said softly

"Why did you start playing this game?" he ask

"Heh believe it or not a guy I met at a game store said this be fun especially cause of what I do currently"

"Heh. He sounds weird"

She shake her head "quite the opposite. He is really nice. I need to tell him to meet me on here one day so we can play together. Not that I don't want to play with you just I think it be kinda fun."

"Siren...I got something I want to tell you." Colnel said a bit nervous.

Siren pick her head up and look at him "What?"

"Siren...heh playing with you for this month and just getting to talk to you like this. Has made me happy. I guess...what I want to say is...I like you more then just a friend."

Siren blushed and looked at him "But Colnel...this is just a game." She looked to the side "I mean I like you too...just a relationship in the game?"

Colnel shook his head "Heh guess it would have been easier to ask you outside the game..."

Siren looked at him her face still red "Outside?"

"Siren" Colnel look at her "xxxxxx its me...xx "

Siren's eyes widened a bit and she turned a bright red "xx!?" she look at him "H-how long have you known that its me?"

"I just figured it out not to long ago...I wanted to ask you out when you stopped by today but I chickened out. Guess the only place I could actually feel comfortable saying something like that was here...I'm sorry"

Siren smiled a bit and then looked at him "I have been waiting for you to tell me that for a very long time." she bite her lower lip "I have felt that way about you since the day we first met and we talked like we were old friends."

Colnel blushed "Siren...heh...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner"

"It's okay I'm just glad you told me finally." He wrap her arms around him "Colnel, xx, heh I don't know what to call you."

"Heh how bout we just go by our character names in game...and outside we will be our real names"

"Heh...okay" she smiled " colnel..." She kiss him softly

Rio have a smile on her face "Heh so that's how. I didn't know you have a girlfriend. So that's why you were so determined to make sure we were okay the other day. I get it now."

Colnel nod "Heh yeah. I'm going to find a way to save her. I know that."

Rio smile a bit "I promise I'll do whatever I can do to help you xx, er I mean Colnel."

Colnel smirk " Heh I should have left that part out."

Rio giggled "xxx"

Colnel looked at her "what?"

"xxx its my name." she smile "Now we are even."

Colnel nodded a bit "Heh okay..."

Rio smiled a bit "I got to get going Colnel. I hope we get a lead here soon so I can help you." she smile and then logged out.

"Heh...figures..." He close his fist and then look up "Siren...I'll find a way to help you I promise."


End file.
